Power of Lightning and Fire
by Demonwind
Summary: Hiei has a dream about a girl who he meets soon after. WIth the two go on a mission with the YYH gang, things go all chaotic.


Power of Lightning and Fire

By Demonwind (aka Natsume- san)

Chapter One   
  
_A young black hair, red-eyed boy ran with the speed of no ordinary human. He stopped a few feet away from a girl around who looked same age. This girl, with her blue- black short hair tied up high and clear amber eyes waited patiently. The boy took a step towards the girl. A mysterious smile appeared on the girl's soft full lips. She turned around and said, "Lets go, were almost there." The girl ran with the speed of thunder. The boy's eyes could barely keep up. His speed was no match for the mysterious girl's. He ran with bated breath as he tried to keep up with the girls miraculous speed. But her speed was nothing to what she could really do. She suddenly stopped in front of an old oak tree, the boy stop right behind the girl. From the old tree both the girl and boy could feel a foreboding force. Fear ran through them like knives.   
  
The girl tried to take a step away from the tree, but then her feet began to sink into the ground! She try to reach for the boy as he try to reach for her, but his feet began to sink as soon as her did. _The boy woke up with a fright. This was strange, because the boy was rarely sacred.   
  
"Hiei, are you up there?" Someone yelled from below. The boy, Hiei, look down. Below him was a red hair green eye boy. It was Kurama.   
  
"What do you want Kurama?" Hiei said as rude as always.   
  
Kurama ignore his rudeness as he answer, "we got another job with Yusuke. We're to meet at Genki's temple."   
  
"Fine let's go." Hiei said as he jumped down from the tree effortlessly. They left for the old psychic temple. When they arrived they found that Yusuke, Kuwabara and Boton were there.   
  
"So what is our mission this time?" Hiei asked before they saw them. They were not surprise by the sudden question. Yusuke and Kuwabara could feel their spirit energy.   
  
Boton was the one who answer the fire demon question. "All Koenma said was to meet here. I don't know what he's hiding. But he'll be here in a minute."   
  
The toddler that was Koenma did come, but only after an hour, "sorry I'm late." Boton was not pleased with Koenma. She grabbed him by the collar and hit him in the head several times, and yelled at him until he apologized for being late.   
  
The old women, Genki appeared and asked, "what's this about Koenma?"   
  
"Oh yes, why don't we go inside and I'll explain." They all went into one of the many rooms in the temple. Everyone either took a sit or stood. Hiei went to lean on the wall as Koenma clear his throat. "I have a mission for the five of you."   
  
"Well, duh. Isn't that obvious." Yusuke said with sarcasm.   
  
Koenma gave him a glare for glare. He continued, "well, what I was about to say was, you'll be going to the United States to find a someone." Everyone look at Koenma as though he was crazy, except Hiei. Nothing surprise Hiei, except what Koenma said next. "The person your to look for is a lightning demon. She was said to have black- blue hair with yellow eyes and it was said she was a young girl about you ages." No one noticed the look on Hiei's face.   
  
Yusuke was the one that said, "to the United States? Are you crazy Koenma?"   
  
"I'm not crazy Yusuke, and I'm paying for the tickets."   
  
"So where do we start the search?" Kuwabara asked eager to go to America.   
  
"The airplane lands in Texas. She is somewhere around there." Koenma said as he pulled out five tickets and two passports for both Boton and Hiei. He did not give the other three passports because they're humans, well two of them. Kurama has a human body, but he was a 300-year-old fox demon. They could get passports themselves. "The description I gave you might be useless."   
  
"Koenma, what do you mean by useless?" Boton asked her employer.   
  
"Like Kurama, she died, but was reborn as a human. But if her sprit energy is the same as it was said to be, she can shed her human form and return to demon form."   
  
"So how old is she really?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"I think she's only 16."   
  
"16! How can that be?" Kuwabara said in surprise.   
  
"She was only two when she die. It's been 14 years."   
  
"Then why would her power still be the same? She wouldn't be able to remember anything as a demon, would she?" Genki asked.   
  
"The lightning clan she was from had an ability to past on their knowledge to a new born child. She may had no memories, but she can unlock her power with ease."   
  
"Okay--," Yusuke said slowly with confusion, "so when do we leave, how do we find her, and why must we find her?"   
  
"Yeah, I was about to asked to same thing?" Kuwabara pitch his thought in.   
  
"You leave tomorrow. And you can find her using this stone," Koenma said as he held up a palm size, clear, black stone.   
  
"And why must we find he," Kurama probed.   
  
"I was getting to that. Someone wants to get to her and make her use her ability to create devastation. You can just imaging what lightning can do." He said with a grim face. "We'll you all should be getting ready for tomorrow." Koenma and Boton left. Yusuke and the rest left after them as Genki went back to what she were doing before.   
  
Hiei was deep in thought. _The demon Koenma was talking about is the same one from my dream. What does this mean?_

********************

  
  
  
**Chapter Two**   
  
_A young girl ran with the speed of thunder then stop in a clearing to wait for a black hair, red- eyed boy. This girl, with her blue- black short hair tied up high and clear amber eyes waited patiently. The boy, who looked around the same age, stopped a few feet away from a girl. The boy took a step towards the girl. A mysterious smile appeared on her soft full lips. She turned around and said, "Lets go, were almost there." The girl ran once again. The boy's eyes could barely keep up. His speed was no match for the mysterious girl's. He ran with bated breath as he tried to keep up with the girls miraculous speed. But her speed was nothing to what she could really do. She suddenly stopped in front of an old oak tree, the boy stop right behind the girl. From the old tree both the girl and boy could feel a foreboding force. Fear ran through them like knives.   
  
The girl tried to take a step away from the tree, but then her feet began to sink into the ground! She try to reach for the boy as he try to reach for her, but his feet began to sink as soon as her did._   
  
A girl awoke in a sweat soak bed. But unlike the girl in the dream, this one had black hair that proved to be brown in bright light keep down with brown eyes. She looked around her room and found nothing amiss. Then looking outside her window, she found that if was barely dawn. A frown appeared on her full lips. She was planning to sleep in because it was summer, and school was out. Mad with herself she got up a got dress. If she went back to sleep she would probably miss her plan for going shopping with her best friend that day. She couldn't miss that, no matter what, she was always there for her friends. Even though that she didn't have very many friends.   
  
She got dress in a pair of blue jeans, and a short sleeve, white t- shirt with a sky blue, sleeveless button over shirt open. She opened her door and went to the kitchen of her three-bedroom house that she shared with her family. When in the kitchen she began to eat her breakfast (which was only a bowl of cereal). When she was finish she went back to her room and got out a book. The book was she was reading translate English into Japanese. Just because she was American doesn't mean she can't learn another language.   
  
Her bedroom phone rang around one in the afternoon. The girl answer her phone, "hey Kina! You ready to go shopping?" Kris, Kina's best friend, said with lots of energy.   
  
"Been ready. I'll meet you at Sweet drop Street in 5 minutes, 'okay?" She replied with a fake happy tone. In reality she hates shopping.   
  
"'Kay! I'll meet you there. Now all I have to do is find my mom and tell her to drive for me." And with that they both hang up at the same time. Kina left her room and went inside the garage for her skateboard and helmet. Unlike Kris, she didn't need someone to drive for her. She only lived about a 5 minute walk to Sweet drop Street. The town they live in wasn't large or small.   
  
Kina glide down the street on her skateboard with years of practice. As she rode she remember her dream. _How is it that a dream you have so many time can be so scary?_ She thought to herself. _Usually when you see something scary over and over it begins to be less frightening. And the dream isn't that frightening to begin with._ She stopped at a restaurant on Sweet drop Street where she always meet up with Kris at. The workers all said hi to Kina, being that they where uses to seeing her and her best friend coming and going. They sometimes even ate there, and tipping well. Tira took a seat at one of the out door table.   
  
Mia, one of the waitresses, came up and asked Kina, "the same as always for you and Kris?" All she did was nod her head in answer. She wasn't very talkative unless it was with Kris. Kris was the only one who could talk to her without being ignored. Mia left and soon came back with a large cup of different ice cream for Kris, and an ordinary caramel sundae with nuts for Kina. Kris came within second afterward. As they sat there and talk about Kris boyfriend trouble, five people came to the restaurant. They were four boys and one blue hair girl all who looked to be around Kina and Kris's age. When a waiter came to take their order, it was the girl that answered. As she talk you could hear her Japanese accent, it wasn't that hard to miss.   
  
The waiter left and talk began to sprout from their table. They were all talking in Japanese. Kina couldn't help but eavesdrop. "Are you sure she somewhere in this town Boton?" The boy with the grease up black hair and brown eyes asked.   
  
Boton, the blue hair girl, answer, "of course I'm sure Yusuke. Would Koenma lie? Don't answer that."   
  
"Hey guys. Since we're here in America, why don't we have a look around," an orange head boy interrupted.   
  
"All you really want to do idiot, is look for pretty girl," said a new cold voice. The orange head and Kina both look at the speaker.   
  
"Shut-."   
  
Thump. Everyone at that table turn around to find Kris helping Kina up, she had fell from her seat. Kina keep her face blank and let Kris help her up. She was well aware that they were all looking at her, but she didn't look back at them. Her mind buzz as she thought, _that the boy from my dream! The black hair, red eyed boy! How, how-,_ she ended her thought there.   
  
"*Giggle. * Are you okay Kina? This I the first time I ever seen you fell." Kris said letting out another giggle.   
  
Kina let a fake blush past on her face as she said, "ya, ya, are you done with you ice cream?" Unlike Kris, Kina had been done some time ago.   
  
"Yep," Kris put her half of the bill on the table. Kina then put her half on the table next to her, plus the tip.   
  
As the left, Kina could still feel the eyes of the Japanese speaking teens.   
  
The black hair, red-eyed boy, Hiei, was deep in thought again. _That girl rather looks like her. They have the same face, but the colors of her eyes are different. And when she's looking at her friend, her eyes show the same kindness as the girl in my dream. But when she's looking at some one else, her eyes are as cold as the winter wind._ Hiei turn his glaze to Kuwabara, the orange head, he was yelling at him again. "Don't you ever shut up?"   
  
"You half- pint, three eyed-" Kuwabara said as a come back.   
  
"You would think that Kuwabara would be used to it." Kurama interrupted as the waiter came with their order. They all began to eat.   
  
"So who has the stone Urameshi?" Kuwabara said as he finish his first hamburger and started on his second.   
  
"Boton," Yusuke answer.   
  
Boton said, "right," as she took out the stone from her pocket. Her eyes widen. "Guys! She near us!" All four boys look at her. The clear black stone gently glow then slowly started to pulse. The pulsing meant that she was getting out of close range. Boton put the money on the table at the boys got up.   
  
Yusuke took the stone that Boton held out for him. They all follow Yusuke. When the turn the corner of the street they ran right into the neighborhood bullies.   
  
The shortest of the four said, "Looked at what we have here. Five lost lambs in an open field. *Snicker, snicker*" The rest all snicker at the same time as they crack their knuckles or flex their muscles. When the short one stop the others stop, but it took some time for them to notice. It seem the three big ones were just dumb muscle. The way they were standing, you could tell the shrimp was the boss.   
  
"Sorry but we don't have time for this," Boton said in English.   
  
"Oh, is that so? Well you just have to make time girly." a grin began to spread across the bullies.   
  
They where about to make an attack on them but then the heel of a shoed foot landed on the far back bully's head. He was knocked unconscious. The rest of the bullies turned around, they ready to beat someone up. They then saw who it was: Kina with Kris a few feet away from the group. The bullies then back down staring into the coldest eyes you hope to never see.   
  
"H- hi Ki- Kina, w- we weren't do-doing anything," the leader studded. Apparently they were afraid of Kina.   
  
"Oh? Is that so? It didn't look like that to me. Are you lying to me? You know I don't like that." Kina said without changing her expression. "You better leave my site before I figure out the answer myself." They left dragging their unconscious buddy. Kina then advert her glaze to the Yu Yu Hakusho gang.   
  
"Thank you for helping us, but you didn't have to," Kuwabara said in clear English. Every one looked at him. None of them had known that Kuwabara could speak English.   
  
"The reason I did that was because they needed the lesson," Kina reply in unaccented Japanese a Kris came up, "and because I want to know why you're following me. Plus, why is that stone glowing?" All of them look at the black stone in Yusuke's hand. The stone was growing brightly, very brightly.   
  
"Can we talk somewhere in privet Miss Kina?" Kurama asked politely.   
  
"Fine, we can go to my house. Kris, do you mind going home. I'll call you later," Kris nodded and left. Kina look at each of their faces, looking at Hiei's the longest. They left for Kina's home. 

********************

  
  
  
**Chapter Three**   
  
As Kina walk with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang in tow Yusuke said, "that's was a nice kick. You attack without moving another part of you body. You must be a great fighter to have pull that off."   
  
"I'm no great fighter. I just do what I have to." Was the tart reply.   
  
Yusuke decided to change the subject. "Where did you learn Japanese? Your pretty good."   
  
"I taught myself. Now stop bugging me." After she said that Yusuke fell in step with Hiei.   
  
"Hey Hiei, can you read her mind?" He asked Hiei.   
  
"I already tried detective. And I don't know what's stopping me. There is something like a barrier."   
  
"Are you sure we got the right girl guys? She doesn't even have any spirit energy to hurt a fly." Kuwabara said from behind them.   
  
"Kuwabara you remember the Toguros? You know how you couldn't feel their spirit energy, but I could? Well I can barely feel hers. It's there, but faint. Like it's trying to hide."   
  
"Oh come on boys. It's not nice to talk behind her back!" Boton exclaimed.   
  
"I heard all of you perfectly." The four look forward to see Kurama and Kina standing in front a white three-bedroom house with an elaborate garden. Kina's expression was annoyance as Kurama was of suppress laughter. "We're here. Come on in." Kina walked up the driveway, Kurama follow. He was still trying to keep in his laughter. Hiei gave him a glare. But Kurama ignored it. They all follow Kina into her living room that was right next to the kitchen.   
  
As they sat down Kina asked, "Do you want anything to drink?" Every one shook their head. Kina walk a few feet into the kitchen and got out a teakettle. She filled it with water and put it to boil. "So what is it that you want?" She said as she sat down.   
  
"We're looking for a fourteen year girl that uses to be a lightning demon but was killed at the age of two." Boton said bluntly with no regard on how she would react.   
  
"And you think that I am that lightning demon?" Kina said mildly. She had read Boton's mind, so to speak. Everyone nodded except Hiei. "You got to be joking," silent descended in the room .The teakettle whistling was the only thing that broke it. Kina got up and pour some water into a teacup, then put some green tea powder into the cup and stir. She sat down and sighed. When she look up her eyes turn soft even kind. This was a first time that the other had seen her turn her ice like eyes into a warm glaze.   
  
"I am no demon, I'm just a plain human and nothing more."   
  
_It looks like heart believes it but her mind does not agree._ Hiei thought to himself.   
  
Bringing her cup to her lips, Kina drank deeply. "If you don't mind I have house work to do. I'll give you direction to a nearby motel." She got up again and wrote direction to the motel and handed it to Boton. Everyone got up from the table and Kina saw them to the door. She wave goodbye to them then close the door._Why would I be a lightning demon? I have no powers of any kind whatsoever._   
  
"*Sigh. * What am I to do now?" Kina left the door and got to work on her chores.   
  
Out side the house, a little winged imp- like creature crawl. With a grin it vanish in a puff of dense black smoke.   
  
"You know that we can't make her believe us Yusuke." Boton said.   
  
"I know Boton, I know," Yusuke reply.   
  
"Idiots," everyone look at Hiei. "She did believe us, or at least part of her did. She'll come around sooner or later."   
  
"What do you know shrimp?" You can guess who that was, Kuwabara of course.   
  
"He's right Kuwabara. It did look like part of her knows the truth, it is only a matter of time." That was Kurama. They arrived at the motel after the short conversation. Boton went to get the rooms.   
  
That night while Boton slept in the next room alone and the boys sharing one room, Yusuke asked Kurama, "did you leave a warning tracker?" Yusuke was talking about a plant that Kurama can use to track people and warn him if they are in danger. Kurama nodded and went to sleep. Within minute Yusuke went to sleep. The only one that was up was Hiei.   
  
He couldn't fall asleep. Hiei wasn't uses to sleeping in a soft bed, he prefer sleeping in the wilderness. Going to the door Yusuke said, "Out for a midnight stroll Hiei?" Turning around Hiei saw Yusuke sitting up.   
  
"Mind your own business detective."   
  
Hiei put his hand on the doorknob when Yusuke said, "alright, you can take to the key if you want." Ignoring him, Hiei left. After that, Yusuke sleep like a log.   
  
  
"We finally found her, the last of the Lightning clan. Very good." A man that was covered by the shadows said.   
  
The imp that was spying asked, "Master what of the reward that you promised me?"   
  
"Your reward, ah yes, your reward. HERE IT IS!" With that the man in the shadows reached out his arm and grabbed the imp and squish it one handed.   
  
As he did so the imp screamed, "Master, Master, MASTER!" Blood spattered all over the man's hand. A grin began to spread across the man's face.   
  
  
Hiei walk along the sidewalk, not once did he think of where he was going. When he stopped he found himself in front of Kina's house.   
  
Inside the house Kina could not sleep either. She got up and change into a plain t- shirt a jeans, not bothering with the over shirt. She went outside to get some air. When she close the door behind her she saw the black hair boy with the red eyes standing on the sidewalk. She wasn't surprise. She had rather hope that he came. Kina took a seat on a bench that was place right next to her garage. Looking at the boy she patted the seat right next to her.   
  
Hiei, not knowing what made him do so, took the offer seat. A sigh came from Kina. Looking at Kina he saw her eyes take on a soft golden sheen. She was looking at the stars in the clear nighttime sky. He then looked up at the sky too.   
  
Just then Kina began to sing a melody:   
  
_"Let the rain pour down to wash away my fears;   
Let the rain pour down to wash away my sorrow;   
Let it come with thunder and lightning;   
Let it ease away my tears;   
Let my heart release hurtful memories-,   
that, I just don't care.   
But I don't wont to let go of some things;   
The things that let me live on;   
The love that I once love,   
and the love that I share.   
I cannot live on without these,   
For that I am sure.   
Let the rain bring happiness onward;   
Let it bring hope and truth,   
To the village of fear and sorrow;   
To the village of fear and- sorrow--."_   
  
Hiei look at Kina with surprise. He had heard that melody somewhere. "Where did you learn that melody?"   
  
"I don't know, I sang it ever since I could sing. Which was a long time ago."   
Hiei's Flashback:_   
  
In some tavern in the demon world Hiei sat in a corner overlooking the room. A traveler, you can tell by his worn cloak, sang a melody to his drinking companions:_   
  
"Let the rain pour down to wash away my fears;   
Let the rain pour down to wash away my sorrow;   
Let it come with thunder and lightning;   
Let it ease away my tears;   
Let my heart release hurtful memories-,   
That, I just don't care.   
But I don't wont to let go of some things;   
The things that let me live on;   
The love that I once love,   
and the love that I share.   
I cannot live on without these,   
For that I am sure.   
Let the rain bring happiness onward;   
Let it bring hope and truth,   
To the village of fear and sorrow;   
To the village of fear and- sorrow--."   
  
_"Wow. Where did you learn such a lovely melody?" One of his companions asked.   
  
"I learn it from village full of Lightning demons. It was such a beautiful and bountiful place. I heard it from a mother singing to her two-year-old daughter. She was such a lovely lady."   
  
"What do you mean 'was'?" Another of his companions asked.   
  
"The village was slaughter right after I left. I went back and found bodies everywhere, of the villagers and of the raiders. Nothing was left untouched by lightning except the villagers. And most of the place had burn to the ground by the lightning they control."_   
End of Hiei's flashback.   
  
"Hiei. You know where that melody come from don't you?"   
  
This took him by surprise, not once was his name mention near this girl. "How do you know my name?"   
  
"I've dreamt of you and a black hair, amber eyed girl seven nights in a row."   
  
Staring at her he thought, _could she be having the same dream as me?_   
  
"Well well, look at what we have here." A new voice intervened. 

********************

  
  
  
**Chapter Four**   
  
Both Kina and Hiei look at the man that had interrupt their conversation. They both had to look up high. Though Kina was taller than Hiei by a few inches, the man was at least seven feet high.   
  
Kina's eyes turn like Hiei's, cold. They both said, "What do you want?" They where both surprise of having the same thought, but they keep their eyes on the stranger.   
  
"What I want is you, little lightning demon." Stretching out his arm in the same matter as he did to the imp, he grabbed Kina by the arm and twisting it behind her back. Pain shot through her arm. But she didn't let a cry of pain escape her lips. Her vision began to blacken.   
  
"Put her down," Hiei said with venom as he drew his sword. "*Ha, ha*, what are you going to do with that toothpick. That will not be enough to pierce my skin." The man said hauntingly.   
  
"Then maybe my spirit gun will." The man turned around to find Yusuke in position to fire his trademark attack, the Spirit Gun. "Put her down." Yusuke then said as venomous as Hiei.   
  
Kuwabara and Kurama where both behind Yusuke, poised to attack. Kurama had his Rose Whip out while Kuwabara crack his knuckles.   
  
"Are you willing to attack me while I have her in my grip?"   
  
"You're going to regret attacking me." Kina said as her eyes change into pure amber and hair change colors to blue- black. Kuwabara eyes widen, he could feel an enormous power building inside Kina.   
  
"Well, you finally show your true colors Kina. Fine then, it's time for us to finish the fight from fourteen years ago."   
  
"So you're the one who slaughter her village," Walking a few steps toward the man Hiei's eyes burn with anger.   
  
"This is my fight Hiei," using her right leg Kina bended it upward to be parallel with her body, by doing so, she use her foot to attack the man in the head. (That had got to hurt, a point blank attack. I could never do that.) The man flew backward as Kina land safely on the ground.   
  
Getting up you could see the mark on the guy's head. "How dare you attack Kunai."   
  
"So Kunai is your name, well it's not going to help you now."   
  
"Is that so?" Kunai said as he brought out a giant kunai connected with a chain. "Now I'll kill you the way I killed you kin Kina!" He attacked using the kunai.   
  
It headed straight for Kina's head. She raised her left hand and easily defect it, making the kunai land in the ground behind her. "It won't work. I seen your moves when you killed my family." Grabbing the chain that followed the kunai she pull. Using her body as a leverage she toss Kunai, with weapon and chains, into the pave road face first. Kina walked up to the murderer with eyes of stone. As she raised her hand, they began to give of a steady soft gold glow. The glow then change into amber color rings the size of a cantaloupe in both hands with miniature lightning crossing it's blade.   
  
Kunai took step back as Kina approach. "Come on Kina are you really going to kill me, it won't bring your people back."   
  
"No, I won't kill you. But maybe they will." She said as she nodded to the boys behind her without taking her eyes off him.   
  
"Ryu, please help me, please Ryu," Kunai beg to someone in the shadows.   
  
"As if. You are a disgrace to the Shadows Masters. You don't deserve to live." Next second a dagger was lodged in Kunai's throat.   
  
At the site of the lifeless body the rings in Kina's hands retracted.   
  
"I am sorry for your loss Kina, but the boss fear your clan, so the boss had him massacre your kin. We'll meet again, I promise. Till next time my beauty." With that he was gone.   
  
The guys all come up to Kina. Yusuke then asked, "hello? Are you able to talk" She didn't answer. Kuwabara waved a hand in front of her face. Kina grab his arm and twisted it making Kuwabara scream with pain.   
  
"That jerk! How dare he call me 'his beauty'!" She hollered. Just then she notice what she was doing, she let go. "Sorry uh-"   
  
"Kuwabara," Kurama answer since Kuwabara was cradling his twisted arm.   
  
"Right. What was the question Yusuke?"   
  
"Never mind"   
  
Kurama then said, "what I like to know is why no one woke up while you two where fighting?"   
  
"Everyone in this town sleeps like a log. You couldn't wake any of them up even if the world was to blow up." Kina transform back into her human state. * Anime dewdrops on head of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. "Well it's getting late, we should all be in bed. Goodnight."   
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama all said goodnight. All four then left as Kina went inside.   
  
"Man that was weird." Yusuke proclaimed.   
  
"Yes, I agree." Kurama added.   
  
"What are you guys talking about? She twisted my arm."   
  
Silence… Everyone turn around to find that Hiei was gone. "Where did he go?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"I think I know where and why," answer Yusuke with a grin.   
  
"Huh? Where Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as clueless as ever.   
  
"I'll tell you some other time."   
  
As Tira was about to crawl into bed she felt someone outside her window. She went to the window and look around, she didn't see anyone. Looking up though, she saw Hiei standing on a branch in a 40-year-old tree. She waved to him and went to bed.   
  
_Why do I feel like I need to be with her?_ Hiei thought as he began to make himself comfortable in the tree. He went to sleep. 

********************

  
  
  
**Chapter Five**   
  
Two day later, Kina woke up early and got dress in her usually. Going outside she grabbed her skateboard and stroll down to street with Hiei keeping pace with her. Today was the day that Yusuke, Boton, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei leave to go back to Japan. Over the short period of time they had become friend. Waiting at the bus stop was the others.   
  
"So your finally leaving. Good ridden." Kina said. The others knew it was quite the opposite.   
  
"I wonder why Koenma wanted us to go back to Japan? I mean he sent us here to protect Kina. This is confusing." Boton said, not sure if they where here to find or protect her.   
  
"You mean the tall guy with the pacifier and with jr. written on his forehead?" Kina asked.   
  
"More or less. Anyway the bus leaves in 2 minutes. Hey wait a second. How do you know Koenma?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"We made arrangements already. And don't you guys know that the bus is moving." She pointed to the bus that was moving slowly down the drive.   
  
Yusuke Kuwabara, Boton ran to catch the bus while Kurama and Hiei walk at a slower pace.   
  
Hiei did not like the idea of leaving, but he had a feeling that they will met sooner of later in the future. But their next meeting will be much sooner than he would have imagine.   
  
  
**~School begins~   
~At Yusuke's school.~**   
  
Yusuke waited at the school gate for his girlfriend Kayko. She did come, but she was not alone. Kayko was talking to a girl that was walking backward, so course, Yusuke couldn't see her face. He left his spot and walk up to Kayko and the new girl.   
  
The girl turn around. Yusuke's jaws drop. It was Kina in the school's uniform. "Hi Yusuke. Nice to see you again."   
  
"Yusuke how do you know each other?" This time Yusuke mange to regain the memory on how to answer.   
  
"We met over the summer."   
  
"What?! And you didn't tell me! Yusuke you jerk!"   
  
"What?" Yusuke said as Kayko approach with eyes ablaze. He did not and will never understand Kayko. A gulp escape Yusuke, he did not like that look in her eyes.   
  
"I assure you Kayko, that our relation is clearly only friendship, anyway he's not my type." Kina said behind Kayko in a mild voice. Kayko turn around to look at Kina. She could tell that Kina was telling to truth.   
  
"Yeah Kayko, anyway Kina has a crush on- ow!," Kina foot landed right on Yusuke's face. He sank to the ground.   
  
"How do you even know if I have a crush, hmm?" Kina asked as Yusuke pick himself up from the ground.   
  
"You do like him, I knew it!" There was a footprint left on Yusuke head where Kina had kick him. Apparently it was a strong kick that would have kill an ordinary person.   
  
Just then a new voice interrupted. "Yusuke, your not annoying my niece are you?" They all turn around to find Mr. Takenaka standing behind them.   
  
"Niece! You two don't look remotely alike." Yusuke said in shock.   
  
"We're relative by marriage," both Mr. Takenaka and Kina said unmoved by Yusuke's antics.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yusuke, schools about to start and I haven't shown Kina around the campus. Let's get going." Grabbing Yusuke, Kayko and Kina walk off.   
  
"See you later uncle." Kina said as she help Kayko drag off Yusuke. When she turn around she was facing Kuwabara. His arm was in a sling from when she twisted it. His gang behind him.   
  
"Hey Kina, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in America?" Kuwabara asked with puzzlement.   
  
Kayko and Kina both answer, "exchange student."   
  
"Cool." Just then the school bell just rang. It was the warning bell for the student to run to class.   
  
They all ran to their classes, but before Kina went into the schools front doors she turn around and wave to someone. The one she waved to was Hiei. He was standing not to far from the school in the shadows. Hiei stared after her with a stunned look on his face. _How could she have sensed me? I had my spirit energy hidden and I'm to far away to be sense._ Hiei continue to watch her. He felt as if she was important to him, but he didn't know why.   
  
  
Soon after that, Koenma sent Boton to give Yusuke a new case. Boton, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kayko and Kina we're all at Yusuke place. The only reason Kayko and Kina were there was because they came to help Yusuke with his homework. It took a lot of bullying to make him do his homework.   
  
"We're going to the Mogall Forest. There's a demon there that's killing small village demons. If we don't put a stop to it, the demon will wipe out rare types of demon that can only be found there." Boton explains to everyone there.   
  
"Mogall Forest!" Both Hiei and Kina exclaim. Everyone turn to look at both of them.   
  
"How do you two know the Mogall Forest?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"My clan was from there." Kina said as she clinch her fits in her jeans. (She always changes into a shirt and a pair of jeans, she could never stand being in a skirt for long. Just like me.) Hiei wanted to comfort her but he stayed where his was.   
  
"And you Hiei," Kurama asked.   
  
"I was there a couple of years ago." Hiei said reluctantly.   
  
"Let me come with you guys." Everyone look back to Kina.   
  
"No," Everyone said, even Hiei.   
  
"Look, I know the place like the back of my hand. You won't get far without the help of a guide. The place is like a maze, and no matter have well you mark your trail, you'll always get lost. There's a spell on the place so that each path you take will always take you back to where you started."   
  
"We have Hiei to help us there," Yusuke said.   
  
"I don't know the place. I had a guide when I went there." Hiei said without looking away from Kina with a glare that said no way your coming.   
  
"You guys, maybe we should take Kina. We could use the help." Kuwabara said with nervousness. He did not like the idea of getting lost in a never ending maze.   
  
"The answer is still no." Yusuke said with authority. And that was the end of the conversation. Everyone disband from Yusuke's home.   
  
  
**~Kayko's Room~**   
  
Later that night Kayko and Kina was up and talking to each other.   
  
"I don't like the idea of Yusuke going off into a maze like the Mogall Forest."   
  
"Me neither." Kina said thinking of Hiei. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking of him going to the Mogall Forest.   
  
"Then it's decided. We're going. I'll get Yukina in the morning"   
  
"Right. Goodnight Kayko." She left to go to the room Kayko's family let her have.   
  
  
**~Somewhere in the Mogall Forest~**   
  
"We're lost." Boton said for the tenth time. Kuwabara nodded agreement.   
  
"Your right." Yusuke admit to Boton as he found a rock to sit on.   
  
Boton walk a few step forward as she pull out a map she made while they walked. Then a scream came from Boton, she was falling down a pit in the ground. Kurama grab her hand before they lost her down the pit. As he was about to pull her up something in the pit threw out a tentacle and grab Boton by the legs and pull. The other came quick to help Kurama, but their combined strength was not enough.   
  
Just when they where being pull in by the thing that was down there, a gold ring few through the air and cut the creature's tentacle with ease. 

********************

  
  
  
**Chapter Six   
~Last Time~**   
  
Boton walk a few step forward as she pull out a map she made while they walked. A scream pierce the air. It came from Boton, she was falling down a pit in the ground. Kurama grab her hand before they lost her down the pit. As he was about to pull her up something in the pit threw out a tentacle and grab Boton by the legs and pull. The other came quick to help Kurama, but their combined strength was not enough.   
  
Just when they where being pull in by the thing that was down there, a gold ring few through the air and cut the creature's tentacle with ease.   
  
  
**~Now~**   
  
They all fell backward as the monster screamed with pain from it's cut of tentacle. It crawl back deep into it's pit. Everyone look around to look for the one that save them.   
  
A laugh came from behind all of them. They turn around to find who had help them. It was Kina in her demon form with Kayko, and Yukina, the ice apparition and Hiei sister, behind her. "I thought you guys would be needing my help." Kina said with a smile.   
  
"What are you doing here Kina. Man, I'm confuse!" Yusuke said with surprise.   
  
"I came to help. It seems you guys are lost."   
  
"Yukina! You came to help us, this makes me so happy." Kuwabara said with joy of seeing his love, he grab her hand and hold them in his own. His face turn red, as always, when she was near.   
  
"This is not the time Kuwabara." Kina said as she grab his ear. Kuwabara let go.   
  
"Fine, you can stay with us, just help us get to the villages." Yusuke said.   
  
"Right, follow me." Resettling her backpack on her shoulder's she began to walk. She led them through the forest and off the path they were on. She led the group between the large trees and bushes. As the walk they notice that the forest stay the same no matter how they look at it.   
  
Yusuke drop his watch on the ground. Within minutes he saw it again. They where walking in circles! "Hey Kina, we're walking in circles. I thought your were leading us to the closets village."   
  
"I am. The only way to get around this forest is to follow a illogical path."   
  
"Uh… Right." Yusuke said with no idea of what she said. He pick up his watch and continue to follow.   
  
They stop dead in their track, they have reach a village. There was blood everywhere they look, dead body strewed all over the ground. No place was left unmark by the sign of battle.   
  
"Oh my gosh, what happen here?" Yukina said in horror. Kayko grab Yusuke arms for comfort. Kina stand there trembling with rage as she clench and unclench both her fists.   
  
*SLAM! CRASH!* Kina fist hold still over a fallen tree. It seems she had punch the tree and made it crash. Hiei, seeing tears glide down her cheek, went over and laid a warm and callused hand on her shoulder. Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand she turn around. Looking from face to face Kina said suddenly, "this looks recent, lets look for any survivors."   
  
They all spread out. Kayko went with Yusuke, Yukina with Kurama, Boton with Kuwabara and Hiei with Kina. As they search the crumbling village Kina eyes became more and more sadden. She look at each face they came across as her heart became full of rage and sorrow. Kina stop right next to a lifeless mother holding a dead child in her arms. Painful memories arise at the site.   
  
  
~Kina's Flashback~   
  
_They hit around dawn, coming with weapons and in strengths, no one was safe from the raiders. Death spared no one that day. The cries of the people, her people, filled the air. Thunder sound and lightning flashes through the sky, striking the enemy. But no matter how many of the demon that flooded into her home were killed, the numbers grew by seconds.   
  
A young voice sound next to a two year old girl, "Kina, stay hidden, do not come and help. As long as you live, our village will remain." Kina turn around to find the owner, her mother. Her mother planted a kiss on her forehead and left to fight the raiders.   
  
The loudest of thunder cut the sky, one after another. Kina crawled away from her spot to look out the crack in the door. Her mother stood in the center of a ring of demons and above her was a unmatchable gold dragon that threw lightning in waves at every enemy within its site are out. The source of the thunder was the cried of the dragon itself.   
  
"Dragon of the Undying Strom," Kina whisper with awed. Nothing could defeat her mother's ultimate attack. Soon Kina will be able to master the Dragon of the Undying Strom.   
  
Just then someone called, "Akina behind you." Her mother turn around. The dragon disappear as a giant kunai landed in her chest, Akina fell to her knees, then to the ground as her blood pour around her.   
  
"MOTHER! NO!" Kina ran from her hiding spot with the speed of lightning. She stop by her mother's side and bent down to turn her mother over. When she did, she wish she hadn't. The weapon that had struck her had hit her stomach. Nothing could save her now. Tears overflow in Kina's eyes. "Mother please be okay, mother."   
  
"Kina run-, don't- worry about me-," Akina said with pain as she raised her hand, that was covered with her blood, to Kina's face. She collapse as her last breath escape her lisps.   
  
Pain shot through Kina's back. Everything began to fade, her sight, her breath, her pain. Her spirit energy and soul left her body before her life had ended, leaving her home, her memories, and the person she loved the most._   
  
  
~End of Kina's Flashback~   
  
As the memories ended Kina's eyes overflowed.   
  
"We can't save the lives of the past." Hiei told Kina in a ruff voice.   
  
Kina turn around to tell him off for being so cold, but then saw sorrow in his eyes. "Right," she mop up her eyes with the long sleeves she wore, "let's go find the others." They left the dead bodies. The two of them found everyone in their party there with no new faces. "Did you find any?"   
  
Everyone shook their heads. Kayko's, Boton's, and Yukina's eyes were red and swollen from crying, the boys quiet.   
  
"What's wrong children's, why the long faces?" A voice boom. Everyone turn around to find a big demon carrying a large double edge sword stained with blood.   
  
"Are you the one who slaughter these peaceful villagers?" Yusuke said promptly.   
  
A blade entered the lower part of Kina's back , only Kina had notice. Ignoring the pain, she turn around to look for her attacker.   
  
"What are you looking for little girl?" A small man that was haft the size of Hiei said as he sat on top of the large demon shoulder. He was licking a small blade with blood on it.   
  
_He was the one who attack me!_ Kina thought with rage. Her fist blaze with tiny lightning bolts.   
  
Yusuke repeat his question, "are you the one who slaughter these villagers or not?"   
  
"So what if we did, you won't stop us from wiping out all the other villages." The big one said with a hearty laugh.   
  
"IS THAT SO MONSTER! **LIGHTNING BLADES!**" Kina said with rage as she jump up into the air and threw her amber rings. From the attack massive lightning bolts erupt from the rings, it hit it's target, making dust raise to cover the demons. Landing onto the ground Kina waited for the dust to settle.   
  
"**WINDFALL.**" A voice from the settling dust cried. A semi ring of spirit energy cut through the dust and hit Kina squarely, making her fall backwards a few feet . The others ran to Kina to see if she was okay.   
  
"Kina are you okay!" Yukina asked worriedly. Kayko help Kina sit up with difficulties. Blood drip from the edge of Kina's lips.   
  
"I'll be fine."   
  
"Don't move, we'll fight in your stead." Kurama said as the boys turn to face the two demon thugs.   
  
"Oh sorry Kina, did that hurt? Lord Ryu told us not to hurt you if you came, but- oh well." The small one said mockingly as he play with the knife he stabbed Kina in the back with. He threw the dagger straight towards her head. Hiei grabbed the blade in midair when the dagger was inches from her face.   
  
"Your going to pay for you crimes," Hiei said as he broke the small blade in his fist.   
  
"Is that so little one? Just try and make us."   
  
"Say, what's your name?" Taking a step forward, Yusuke asked.   
  
The little one of the two disappear then reappear behind Yusuke, "why you asked?"   
  
"Because I want to know who's face I'll be bashing into the ground." Yusuke said as he turn quickly and landed 38 punches on the shrimp before he retreated to the big guy's shoulder.   
  
"That kid is fast little brother." Indentation on the small guy's body mark the place where Yusuke's punches had landed. "It's you turn brother." The small one said to the big one.   
  
"Wrong, it's your turn, to die that is." Before the enemy could turn around, Hiei used his sword to slice the older of the two demon brothers. He fell to the ground in two.   
  
"Br- brother!" The younger of the two turn around and grab his sword with both hands, ready to strike.   
  
"Don't forget about us. **SPIRIT SWORD**" Kuwabara said as he charge the last demon. The overlarge demon didn't even have a chance.   
  
"Well that takes care of the lackeys. Let's try to find another village." Kurama said as he help Kina stand.   
  
"Right, Kina, which way?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"The closest village is Kolima then next is Suhalla the desert village. So we head west then south after 10 min of walking." They began their walk through the forest once again. 

********************

  
  
  
Chapter Seven   
~On the way to Kolima Village~   
  
"Are we there yet?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"Kuwabara, we only be walking for 3 minutes." Kurama answer the orange top.   
  
"We're almost there, just a couple of-," Kina started just when Hiei pull her back. A heavy spear landed in the thick grass where Kina had been. "What the!?"   
  
"Who's there?" Yusuke said as he try to pick up the spear. It was heavy!   
  
"Let's just say that Lord Ryu sent me here to stop your meddling," a beautiful women step out from behind a old tree. As she did the spear in Yusuke's hand pop into the newcomer's.   
  
Kuwabara interrupted, "sorry, but I don't fight girls. It goes against my honor code."   
  
"Who said anything about fighting little boy." With a laugh the strange women began to chant, but before anyone could do anything they were all transported to different places in the Mogall Forest.   
  
  
"Yusuke, where are we?" Kayko asked her boyfriend.   
  
"I don't know. Who are we missing?"   
  
"Kina, Kuwabara, Yukina, Boton and Hiei." Kurama said as he help Yusuke up.   
  
While looking around to look for a sign of where they where, they heard a small sarcastic voice, "what's wrong are you lost?"   
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked as he pull out his rose whip and try to find the one talking by hearing him, Yusuke did the same.   
  
"I am just a lower demon of the forest."   
  
"Got you!" Slashing his whip in the air, Kurama wrap it around a trunk of a small tree not far from them. The tree turn into a brown demon with very big ears and big green eyes.   
  
"Hey let me go! Let me go!" It cried.   
  
"What is that thing Yusuke?" Kayko asked.   
  
"Don't know. I wish Kina was here, she would know." Yusuke answer Kayko.   
  
"Kina! Kina is alive? The heir of the Lightning Clan is alive?"   
  
Kurama lessen his hold on the whip, "how do you know of Kina?"   
  
"Everyone in this forest knows of Kina. If your friends of Kina, then I would happily help you. It would be a joy for the whole forest if she is alive."   
  
"Um, excused me but who are you?" Kayko asked instead of saying 'what'.   
  
"The name is Tree- sap if it pleases you. I'm a demon from Kolima village." Tree- sap answer her.   
  
"Kolima village? Isn't that where Kina was taking us." Yusuke asked. Both Kayko and Kurama nodded. "Can you take us to your village?" Tree- sap nodded. They left.   
  
  
"Yukina my love are you okay?" Kuwabara asked Yukina as he help her up.   
  
"I'm fine Kuzuma. But are you okay? That bump on you head looks rather big."   
  
"This is nothing compare to the pain when I am not near you my dear Yukina."   
  
"Okay we get it Kuwabara. Let just try to get to Kolima Village." Boton interrupted. Just then they heard footsteps from behind them, they turn around to come face to face with Yusuke and the others.   
  
Kuwabara asked without hesitation, "where have you guys been?"   
  
"Leaving you, what else," Yusuke said sarcastically, "were going to Kolima Village of course."   
  
"More friends of Kina?" Tree- sap asked, Kayko nodded. "Well let's hurry up before it gets dark." The continue through the forest.   
  
  
"Hiei, Hiei wake up will you." Hiei open one eye at a time to see Kina face. Getting up Hiei look around. Relief flood into Kina's face, "thank goodness your okay." Before Hiei could look into Kina's face, Kina's arm were around his neck with her face in his shoulder. He was being hug. He was never hug before, this was quit a surprise to him.   
  
"Kina?" She didn't answer. Hiei moved his hands to her waist so he could free himself from her warm hold (apparently he was uncomfortable being hug). When he did, he felt warm blood. Looking down he saw that she bleeding from a small wound. _When did this happen? From the looks of it, it seems that she been bleeding for a while. Why didn't she tell anyone!_ Hiei laid her down on a thick part of moss and look around for something to use for a bandage.   
  
When he saw nothing to use, but the bandage on his right arm, he saw a little black fuzz ball, with eyes and a mouth, bouncing next to Kina's backpack. It then jump in the bag. Hiei went to the forgotten bag and pull out the fuzz and a roll of bandage with it. Using the bandage, Hiei patch up Kina's injures. When he was done with that, he took off his cloak and put it over her like a blanket and waited for her to wake.   
  
  
_"Hiei, what are you waiting for, let's go, we're going to be late," a 18 year old version of Kina said as she walk with a spring in her step. They were going to a party at Genki's , though Kina had no idea what the party was for. But Hiei, on the other hand, knew all to well what the party was for, which made him nervous. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had all explain what to do when you want to pop the question. Hiei had never told Kina how he felt. This was the time which he would gladly fight a hoard of demons on the edge of a cliff than ask Kina to marry him. A part of him just wanted to run, but another part of him wanted to ask._ What are you? A human, or a demon? Will you just stop playing around and ask her._ He told himself."Uh… Kina,"_ can't believe I just said 'Uh'._"Yes," Kina turn to look at Hiei._   
  
Why does she have to look at me with those big, soft amber eyes! _"W- will you marry me." He finally said it! But will she reject him? If she did, his heart would break into uncountable pieces. He close his eyes for the harsh remark.   
  
_Huh!!_ Was it just his imagination or did he just felt someone's lip's against his own? He open his eyes. And there was Kina's looking up into his own.   
  
"I was wondering when you would asked, you sure took you time about it." She took Hiei by the hand and kiss him again. "Come on, we're going to be late for our party." Will she cease to amaze him? They walk down the path to Genki's temple as Hiei thought about what just happen.   
  
_How does she always know? _He tuck that thought away for a rainy night and just enjoy being with Kina for the moment and smile._   
  
  
Hiei woke up to the sleepy forest and look around. Kina was still asleep, if she doesn't wake up soon, he would have to carry her aimlessly around the forest in search Kolima Village. Something caught his eyes, it was the black fur ball. It was rolling a water bottle towards Kina.   
  
Slowly one eye open, then the other. She was waking from her deep sleep. "Hiei, why didn't you wake me sooner? We need to got to a village before it gets dark. Huh? Mimic, is that you?" She directed the last question the little black fuzz that was hopping happily next to Kina.   
  
"You know that thing?"   
  
"He was a pet of mine when I lived here. Let hurry, it's getting dark. The demons of this forest don't like be out here in the night."   
  
"Whys that?"   
  
"In the night time it doesn't matter how well you know the place, you'll get lost no matter what."   
  
"Right then, lets get going."   


********************

  
  
  
ChapterEight   
~Deep in the Mogall Forest~   
  
As the sun sets over the horizon Kina and Hiei ran from tree branch to tree branch to reach the Kolima Village before nightfall, which was drawling very close. If they didn't make it in time, they would be lost forever in the endless forest.   
  
"We'll be there in a minute, Hiei." Kina called to Hiei, who was not far behind her.   
  
"Right." Hiei answer her as he pick up speed. He was getting tired! No matter how fast he was, she was faster.   
  
Kina slow her speed and drop to the ground, Hiei did the same. When he reaches the ground he saw the she was frowning. The little black fuzz ball, Mimic, bounce around the clearing that they had stop in. There was something wrong here. Kina keep looking in all directions. Mimic bounce through bushes, around trees, and down small animal holes. Both seemed to be searching for something that's suppose to be in the clearing that they're in.   
  
Hiei walked up to Kina and asked, "what's wrong?"   
  
"Everything. I know this is where Kolima is. There's no way I could have been wrong."   
  
"Let's go ahead for a little bit. We still have at least 10 before it's night."   
  
"'Kay, come on Mimic." They began to run through the forest once again, but this time on the ground. As they did, Kina's frown began to deepen. "Hiei, I'll be going ahead a bit," without an answer Kina took off while Mimic and Hiei continue at a slower pace.   
  
In a meadow not far from where she left Hiei, and Mimic, Kina stop and waited for them to catch up. When they did catch up Kina said, "follow me-," Kina put her hands over her mouth. This was like her dream!   
  
Hiei, knowing what she was thinking said, "let's go back the way we came." They headed back the way they came. As they ran they keep a careful eye on their surroundings.   
  
Suddenly they stop. They were standing in front of an old oak tree, that gave of a evil aura. They both took a step back and immediately their bodies began to sink into the fertile soil. "What the-!?" they both cried before they completely submerge under the quicksand like ground.   
  
Black, everything was black. The blackness had drew them into the ground and suffocated their spirit energy. They try to fight back with that energy with no success. But as their focus of energy was loss, so was their consciousness. But before the blackness had sallow them completely, Kina reach out and grab Hiei's hand.   
  
  
~Kolima Village~   
  
"They should have been here by now." Kurama said as he sat down at the table.   
  
"I'm getting worry. Maybe we should go look for them." Kayko said as sip her tea at the table.   
  
"Looking for them after dark is not a good idea." Tree sap said as he pace nervously around the room that the YYU gang were staying in for the moment.   
  
Kuwabara raised an eyebrow and asked, "whys that?"   
  
"When thy undying sun sets over the horizon, the forest shall obey no one, neither beast nor man." Tree sap answer saying the old, wise words that every inhabitants of the forest knows.   
  
"Man that's creepy." Kuwabara responded.   
  
"Are you sure we cannot look for them after nightfall?" Yukina asked as she look out the open window of Tree sap's home. Everyone turn to look at Tree sap. A grim expression lined his face. Seeing the answer in his face, Yukina turn back to the windows, hoping to see her brother.   
  
No one knew she had found out about Hiei, but since she had found out she continue to hope Hiei would tell her himself. "I hope that they're okay out there."   
  
  
~Under the Mogall Forest~   
  
Groaning, Kina sat up. Looking around, saw that she was in a room lit by torchlight. Standing up she let out another groan. It look like they were in a temple that was place underground.   
  
"Where are we?" Hiei asked as he stand up as well.   
  
"I think we're in the Temple of the Last Thunder Dragon."   
  
"What!? How can you be sure?" Of course Hiei had heard of this temple. It was said that this temple was were the followers of the Last Thunder Dragon came to pray him. It was also said that the First Priest or Priestess could controlled his servant, the Dragon of the Undying Strom.   
  
"This shrine is under Vale village, my old home." Kina said as she walk up to the altar ,where a stone dragon with amber drops for eyes stand high. Bowing her head, Kina said a prayer, "may our friends stay safe and our path. May you bring happiness and fertility onward. And let the souls of those killed rest in peace. I asked of you, Last Thunder Dragon." She bowed her head again. "Lets go Hiei." Hiei nodded and picked up the sleeping Mimic and followed.   
  
They followed a worn dirt path up to the surface and Vale village. When they reached the village they saw that it was deserted. Not a single leaf stirred, no haft hinge door swung, not even the air. The village of Vale, was a ghost town. Hiei and Kina walked down a path that lead them to the center of the village, and a grave stone.   
  
_The village of Vale was massacred during the leadership of Akina, a great leader, and young mother. Let their memories, if not themselves, live on in the heart of all._   
  
"Lay in peace, mother." Kina said a single tear ran down her, she quickly rubs it off.   
  
"It's night, we should look for a place to sleep." Hiei pulled Kina away from the grave stone and found a still standing house. They made themselves comfortable in the old house and sleep through the night.   
  
  
~Kolima Village~   
  
Everyone slept as the guards watch the forest around the tree housed village. Yusuke, who couldn't sleep, stay up and watch the guard, who look the same as Tree sap, make their rounds. He felt restless, as if something big was coming, but at the same time it felt like it was trick of the forest.   
  
Just then, "YUSUKE!" Turning around Yusuke saw fire everywhere; it climbed the trunks and vines. Using his spirit energy, Yusuke created a shield and ran through the fire to Kayko and the other girls. Halfway there he ran into Kuwabara and Kurama, they had heard Kayko screamed.   
  
"KUZUMA! HELP!" Yukina said as she tried to hold off the flames that were feeding on the forest.   
  
"I'm coming my love!" Kuwabara yelled across flames. The boys ran to the girls' room. When the got there, they found more that just girls, there was the lady from earlier and with more friends.   
  
"Well, well, look at what we have here." The strange women said as she grab Boton and put the tip of her heavy spear to her throat.   
  
"Boton," both Kayko and Yukina called. They try to run to help her but the boys stop them before they could get hurt themselves.   
  
"It seems that we'll be leaving earlier than was plan, oh well. Let go boys." She turn around to find the village habitants standing in their path.   
  
"You set fire to our village, we will not let you past!" One of them said with anger.   
  
"You made one big mistake lady. You turn you back on us!" Kuwabara yelled as he and Yusuke threw a punch at them. The women let go of Boton and brought up her heavy spear to defend herself from the oncoming assault but only a second to late. The punches landed a direct hit without flaw on both her and the demon that assist her with her vile deeds. They landed on a burning portion of a wood and rope bridge that link throughout the village to connect the tree-houses.   
  
On impact they all fell through the bridge to meet their doom on the Mogall Forest floor.   
  
Yusuke turned to look at Kuwabara to see him hit his head repeatedly on the wall. "What are you doing now Kuwabara?" Kurama asked him with a questioning look on his face.   
  
"I hit a girl. I hit a girl! It went against my honor code you guys."   
  
"Um hum," One of the villagers cleared his throat and yelled for everyone to hear, "if you children haven't notice, THE VILLAGE IS ON FIRE. We should be going now."   
  
"What! What about the forest?" Kayko asked always sharp.   
  
"There's a underground passage we can take to another village." Another of there villagers answer. They quickly left as the wood groaned under their swift feet.   
  
  
~Ruin Vale~   
  
The sun creep up above the horizon as Mimic awoke. With a little yawn, Mimic jump up into the air and landed on top of Kina's chest, waking her up with surprise.   
  
"Um hum," One of the villagers cleared his throat and yelled for everyone to hear, "if you children haven't notice, THE VILLAGE IS ON FIRE. We should be going now."   
  
"What! What about the forest?" Kayko asked always sharp.   
  
"There's a underground passage we can take to another village." Another of there villagers answer. They quickly left as the wood groaned under their swift feet.   
  
  
**~Ruin Vale~**   
  
The sun creep up above the horizon as Mimic awoke. With a little yawn, Mimic jump up into the air and landed on top of Kina's chest, waking her up with surprise.


End file.
